zeldaspeedrunsfandomcom-20200213-history
Stone Tower Temple
First Sun Block Skip Using 5 - 7 explosives you can skip the sun block that blocks the way to the right wing of STT. The easiest method uses 7 explosives, hover 7 times then backflip and you'll land on top of the sun block. For the 6 explosive method, hover up 6 times, change your angle and face the sun block, then sidehop to grab the ledge. To skip it with 5 explosives, you must hover up 5 times, angle change and do a foward backflip/gainer to grab the ledge. Second Sun Block Skip This sun block can also be skipped using 5 - 7 explosives. The 5 explosive method is very easy and should always be used. Simply hover up 5 times, angle change using an enemy or a bombchu that you hovered with, face the sun block and put on the Zora Mask to grab the ledge. Alternatively you can just hover up 7 times. Updraft Room Without Deku Mask Using recoil flips through the updrafts you can cross without the Deku Mask. For the first recoil flip, try to stay lined up with the door that you entered through, to land on the beam on the far end of the room. After that, there are many different angles you can use to reach the other side. The general idea is to recoil into the next updraft and hold left to influence Link to the right. You need to avoid the beams and the bombchu and hit the last updraft to get to the other side. Inversion Without Elegy Discovered by petrie911 Inverting Stone Tower Temple can be done with 1 - 3 explosives. Hover, recoil flip, or megaflip over to the side of STT. Line up with the middle of the left most block(the corner is the middle) and sidehop to the right. After about 1 second use a bombchu hover to stop yourself then aim for the center of the middle block. For the 1 explosive method you need to shoot the switch without using the bombchu hover. Long Jump to Left Wing Discovered by petrie911 Using an angled long jump as a Zora you can get onto the left platform in the first room of STT. Alternatively you can reach it with 3 - 4 hovers. Boss Key Skip Discovered by MrGrunz This is probably the most difficult and complicated Boss Key Skip. The out of bounds spot used is very small and has other obstacles that can interfere. When you're in the main room of the inverted STT, you'll want to hover under the middle hallway area. The out of bounds spot is under and right next to the flying pot that sits in the hall. You have to backflip through the hole without going too high, or you'll get stuck on the pot or go back in bounds. After you're through the hole, it's simply a matter of hovering to the huge loading zone. You can't fall for too long, or it'll count as falling into a void, so make sure when hovering to the loading point you stop your hovers before they go for too long. The amount of explosives used varies depending on how many megaflips and how optimal your hovers are. Anywhere from 11 - 16 would be a good amount.